


Goodbye and Good Night

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [13]
Category: Escape the Night Fanon, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Be Careful What You Wish For, Betrayal, Character Death, Child Murder, Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Dysentery, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inside, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Killing, Loss, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Everything, Twenty One Pilots Reference, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: AquaEclipse, like many of her fellow writers, was reaped into Round 5 of theEscape the Night Hunger Games. It obviously does not end well.





	Goodbye and Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost In My Own Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820425) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious). 



> Alice, I told you I'd write this. Happy now?  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Death, dysentery, implied violence.  
> In case anyone's wondering: I don't actually know what dysentery death is like. Everything depicted is based purely on research.

**Entry One**

Dear diary,

I can’t believe what has happened so far, in this short life.

I thought that I was going to make it, perhaps get a decent job as a vet to cure sick animals, to provide quality food for the Capitol. Instead, that…escort lady Aureliana put her hand in that stupid ball and picked out a slip of paper. Mine. I looked at the crowd. My oldest cousins were too old (or too smart) to volunteer. My sister’s too young, and my younger cousins are either too young (or also too smart) to volunteer.

I hope they’re okay.

No one volunteered for me. Typical for an outcast that everyone acted passive-aggressive towards.

When I got up on stage, I saw Leah. She’s always been nice, and could end up as a great writer with a great life…but then, _boom_.

I-I can’t. I grabbed a canteen of water (and a few other things) and _bolted_ in the other direction. I’m now behind a large tree by the Cornucopia.

I hope I’ll survive this.

* * *

**Entry Two**

I looked through my supplies and found that I didn’t manage to get any medical supplies. No bandages, no rubbing alcohol, nothing. Then I noticed smoke rising in the distance. _It has to be a camp_ , I knew, so I snuck over there and grabbed the first-aid kit…but then a head turned.

It was that Alina girl from Six. I was scared. I ran like the coward that I am…again.

Just as I thought I was far enough away, I tripped, and my ankle… _oh, God, it hurts like a b*tch._

I hear six cannon shots in the distance. May they all find peace in…whatever lies beyond the Veil

* * *

**Entry Three**

I just met up with Dawn from Three, Bronwyn from Nine, Alice from Eight and Tegan from Twelve, whom I all know from AO3. It’s nice to finally meet, but I’m afraid that we all have to end up killing each other in the end.

It’s freezing out here. I’m from the south, and I think I just saw a snowflake drifting down out of the corner of my eye. I’ve never seen snow before in my life. So many firsts, but so many lasts.

I’m shivering. Whether from the cold or from fear, I still don’t know.

I grab the spare coat I got from the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Entry Four**

I’m having super bad vibes.

Cinni (Six) just came by with Nic (Seven) and told me that Wallet was planning on a massacre. I have no idea how that would all play out, but I’m scared to risk it.

Wallet was laying by a camp set up by Dawn and Caio.

_I don’t trust Cinni all that much, to be honest, considering how I saw her straight-up murder Mega back at the Bloodbath…_

She just gave me a knife. I don’t know what to do.

* * *

**Entry Five**

There’s blood on my blade. There’s blood on my hands.

_What have I done?_

As the sun set, three cannon shots rang out. Dawn, Wallet, Caio.

I broke down.

* * *

**Entry Six**

I met up with Tegan and Bronwyn again. They said that Alice had gone off somewhere else, and they let her. They had encountered ETN while heading there, according to Bronwyn, and she had managed to disarm her but spared her life.

She couldn’t believe that she had nearly killed someone.

I can’t believe that I actually have three on my kill count.

So, we have decided to set up camp and sing the night away. I am kind of anxious, though, about how the singing might attract attention, but they said not to worry about it.

I hope I can trust them on this one.

* * *

**Entry Seven**

I was…doing my business as Nic passed, holding his bloody sickle.

He waved it as me.

I ran again, pulling my coats over myself, as a sudden storm erupted over the Arena.

_Has Nic gone insane?_

* * *

**Entry Eight**

I met up with ETN and Angel a couple of hours ago, and I have first watch – ETN was obviously disarmed, and Angel barely had anything with her.

I don’t think I can handle this, considering how I am literally leaving sh*t in a hole right now.

* * *

**Entry Nine**

ETN had headed off on her own, and Cinni and Bronwyn joined us while we were hiking.

We came across a camp. We grabbed everything that we could, food, water, sleeping bags and a single bandage.

It’s getting harder to think now.

* * *

**Entry Ten**

Ihaveno ideawh atIameve nwrit ing now

Ithurtssomuchomg

Ifanyonefindsthispleaseknowthatiamat peacenow

Iamatthe bottomofa spuce? Treerightnow

Myheadhurtssomuch

Mysto ma ch hurtevenmore

Pls

Itsgettingdoarknow

Goodbye and good night, world

I ope to cu in the morn..

.

* * *

“ _And you will never know what I'm thinking of_

_So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye_

_And you will never understand what I believe_

_So won't you say goodnight, so I can say goodbye_ ”

- _Anathema_ , twenty one pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Even my naming has a reason behind it - Aureliana = golden/gilded.  
> Job types and familial relations are inspired by myself IRL, but adjusted. (I did consider becoming a vet, but ILR!me can't really handle blood and guts and stuff.  
> Two more sides of the story are coming up: Part 2, ETN; Part 3, Gamemaker Aquilina.


End file.
